


Woke from Dreaming

by 3xpeditor



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3xpeditor/pseuds/3xpeditor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch doesn't have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke from Dreaming

Pitch Black didn’t have nightmares, per say; what he actually had were dreams.

The problem with this was that when one had a nightmare and awoke to caring parents and the prospect of a day with your friends ahead, one is comforted and the nightmare is usually quickly forgotten. But when one has a good dream – where everything is perfect and they feel content and satisfied – only to wake to a world where everything they had and wanted in that dream is gone or never was, the effect is devastating.

The result was a horrible existence in which the Nightmare King could only find reprieve in sleep.

He loved the dreams that came to him once he was weak enough to need it. In them, he traveled with winter, going where it went and thus where the nights were longest. A cold wind followed him everywhere and brought snow and laughter along as well. He was never alone for there was always a cold hand in his, a thin and feather light frame wrapped tightly in his arms. His nose always felt chilled but then again so did his lips, with all the kisses he stole and were stolen from him in turn. Not that he’d ever felt the need to complain about either. He was so happy, so carefree and just... _complete_.

Waking from that world was pure agony. The torment of his traitorous minions hurt but the wounds they inflicted were easily ignored. His physical injuries were nothing in comparison to the suffering he felt in the very core of his being.

The deepest, sharpest ache came from the knowledge that the dream world his mind created wasn’t real and, worse yet, he was _afraid._ He feared that the life he had in the dream would never be, _could never be_.

Pitch Black didn’t have nightmares. He awoke to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I've editted this a little from the original I posted to tumblr and I think I improved it just a little.


End file.
